


Interrogation Techniques

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco turns himself in, Harry's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness" >' 2015 fest.  
> Day twenty prompt(s) used: No wonder people like being tied up, Silk, Flask, Smoke.  
> Kink: Bondage. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Interrogation Techniques

~

Harry stared up at Jenkins. “What did you say?” 

Jenkins sighed. “You heard me. Malfoy’s downstairs in custody, and he’s demanding to speak to you.” 

“Merlin.” Harry sat back in his chair. “What did he do this time?” 

“Just walked in and said he was in possession of a Dark artefact.” Jenkins shrugged. “When we told him to turn it over and leave he refused to talk to anyone but you.” 

“Me? Why me?” 

Jenkins snorted. “No idea, Potter. Anyway, the rest of us are done for the day, so when you’re done interrogating Malfoy you can lock up.” 

Harry groaned. “Yeah thanks,” he muttered as Jenkins walked away. “Thanks a lot.” 

Gathering up his parchments, Harry put them in his ‘to be done’ pile and, sighing, started for the interrogation room. 

Pausing outside the interrogation room, Harry squared his shoulders. Ever since the night they had hooked up in a bar and gone home together, he’d been obsessing-- _I can’t let him get to me this time. It obviously didn’t mean anything to him._

When he walked in, Malfoy looked up. A slow smirk crossed his face. “About time you showed up, Potter. What kind of time do you call this? I’ve been here at least an hour.” 

Gritting his teeth, Harry sat down across from Malfoy. “So sorry for the delay, Malfoy,” he said. “I understand you have an artefact you wish to turn over?” 

Leaning back in his chair, Malfoy hummed. “Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Harry scowled. “You came to us, remember? If you’ve nothing to offer--”

“Oh, I didn’t say that,” purred Malfoy. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Mind if I smoke?” 

“It’s not allowed in here,” said Harry. 

Malfoy hummed. “All right.” Placing the cigarettes on the table, he pulled out a flask. “Surely I’m allowed to have a drink, then?” 

“No,” snapped Harry. “Look, I don’t have time for this, Malfoy. Do you or do you not have something to give me? Because if not--” 

“Oh, trust me,” Malfoy whispered. “I’ve something to give you.” 

“Fine. What is it?” Harry asked. 

To his shock, Malfoy started to unbutton his cloak. When he shrugged it off and began on his shirt, Harry coughed. “What are you doing?” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “What does it look like? I had fun that night, and since you haven’t called, I decided to come to you.” 

Harry blinked. “Here? You came to me here?” 

Malfoy’s shirt was open providing Harry with a tantalising glimpse of his smooth chest. “Why yes.” He smirked. “I thought you could, you know, interrogate me.” 

“Interrogate you?” Harry licked his lips. “Do you really mean something else? because I’ve had a long day, and--”

“Sex, Potter.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Honestly, must I do all the work? Now, I’m sure you have some sort of restraints in here, don’t you? Shackles? Chains?” 

Harry swallowed hard. It was a bit frightening how arousing the thought of Malfoy in bondage was. “I’m not a fan of shackles,” he got out. “But silk--” 

“Now you’re talking my language.” Malfoy leaned forward. “If you had silk, you could strap me to this table while you fuck me into next week and I would beg you for more.” 

Harry bit back a moan. 

Malfoy, clearly seeing something on his face, stretched sensuously. “You like that idea, do you? Think of all you could do to me. Is it any wonder people like being tied up?” 

_No._ Harry cleared his throat. “All right, but I’d rather we not do this here.” He stood. “I do have some silk ties at home, however.”

“Excellent.” Malfoy stood, gathering his robes. “Then lead on, Potter.”

Harry smiled. “What about that Dark artefact you wanted to turn over?” 

Malfoy hummed. “I’ll turn it over eventually. Maybe.” He smirked. “If I’m satisfied that you’re the man who can handle everything I have to offer.” 

Harry laughed. “Only time will tell, I guess.” He held out his hand. “Shall we?” 

“Definitely.” 

~


End file.
